


moonlight

by joydecoy



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Kinda, Lee Seoyeon is Whipped, Light Angst, Pining, Unrequited Love, honestly same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/pseuds/joydecoy
Summary: even after knowing jisun for so long, seoyeon’s still struck by the galaxy in her eyes.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: cy is fucking whipped for jisun
> 
> i've been getting into fromis_9 recently (do they have a fandom name??) so yes this is my kinda initiation into the fandom i guess! i haven't watched alot of their stuff so this,, might be slightly ooc sorry !! but yes i do hope u enjoy reading this anyway!!

it’s easy, so so easy for seoyeon to fall for her. all it takes is a glance, a grin, and seoyeon’s crashing into jisun’s orbit, just like that. jisun is beautiful, radiant, calming, and all seoyeon wants to do is kiss her.

it’s so, so difficult to resist when jisun is the first person she sees in the morning and the last person on her mind at night. her puffy face in the early morning, the sleeves of her oversized hoodie falling past her fingers easily, and her sleepy yawn. her soft smile when she wishes seoyeon good night, hugging seoyeon before she leaves for her own room, leaving a barely-there trail of perfume lingering behind her.

the way she covers her mouth when she laughs, her cute little giggles and the sparkle in her eyes. there’s a million things about jisun that captivate seoyeon, steals her breath away and leaves her heart pounding.

it’s late at night when seoyeon finally breaks. they’re sitting across from one another at the dining table. seoyeon’s working on her lyrics, pen tapping on the tabletop impatiently. there’s just this one phrase that won’t come out right. it’s difficult to focus, too, when seoyeon can’t help glancing at jisun every few minutes. 

jisun’s bundled up in a cozy blanket, knees drawn to her chest as she watches a movie on her laptop. her beautiful eyes are wide, focused on the movie, and seoyeon can’t help but want all her attention on her instead.

they accidentally make eye contact, and seoyeon’s heart skips a beat in her chest. she quickly pulls a face, communicating her annoyance at her lyrics wordlessly. jisun just smiles in reply, lifting up a small fist and wordlessly mouthing, “fighting!”

seoyeon’s heart aches so, so badly.

she offers a small smile back at jisun, ignoring the heartache in her chest, and tries her utmost best to focus back onto her lyrics. it’s a song about the moon, its alluring and mysterious nature compared to an unnamed lover. 

the song has male pronouns, lyrics describing sharp jawlines, high cheekbones and lean frames, but the more seoyeon looks at the song, the more she wants to scrap the whole song. to write about soft smiles, full cheeks and sparkling eyes instead. to pour out her love for jisun, spill it onto the page and sing it out in the studio, to shout it out loud to the whole world.

but how can she do that, when she doesn’t even have the guts to tell jisun herself?

sighing, seoyeon sets down her pen and puts her head on the table. the room is silent, save only for the noise of jisun’s movie escaping her earphones in tinny sounds. seoyeon can’t help but stare at her, drinking her in.

it takes a few minutes before jisun notices, and she tries to ignore it at first, blush rising slowly in her cheeks. seoyeon just continues looking at her, smiling fondly. god, why is she so cute?

“why are you staring at me?” jisun finally asks, breaking her facade with a whine. “focus on your work, seoyeon-ah.” 

“unnie, i have something to tell you,” seoyeon suddenly blurts out, and she wants to slap herself. 

“what is it?” jisun asks worriedly. “are you sick? it’s too late at night to work, anyway, maybe you should go to sleep soon. or would you like me to cook something for you?” she fusses. if it was anyone else, seoyeon would get annoyed at the constant nagging, but with jisun, all she feels is a slowly-growing warmth in her chest.

“...i think i love you,” she finally replies. then, she panics. “i mean i— thank you for taking care of us all the time, i really appreciate it,” seoyeon finishes awkwardly.

jisun smiles brightly, and in that moment, seoyeon’s blinded by her smile, dumbstruck and speechless for a few seconds, blinking away sunspots in her vision. “i love you too, seoyeon-ah,” jisun replies, and seoyeon is so, so weak. 

in this universe, jisun and seoyeon are in a freshly-debuted girl group, destined for dazzling fame and sold-out concerts. in this universe, seoyeon writes a thousand lyrics about the galaxies in jisun’s eyes and changes all of them to male pronouns, shares jisun with billions of fans and never confesses to her, choosing, always, to love her in secret. for the sake of their team, their company, their fans and for themselves.

but in another universe, seoyeon kisses jisun through her giggles, drinking in her laughter and wide smiles. in another universe where they’re just noh jisun and lee seoyeon, two average girls fighting against the world, seoyeon can wrap her hands around jisun’s waist whenever she pleases, sing love songs to her, shower jisun with all the love she has. 

for now, seoyeon is content with loving jisun from afar, because it’s better than nothing. that night, she never finishes the lyrics but starts a whole new song instead, about a girl with stars in her eyes and a smile as alluring as the moon, a girl who is magic herself. it’s one of the many songs that seoyeon knows she’ll never record in the studio, never sing out loud.

once again, seoyeon falls asleep with jisun on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> im so soft for jisun pls help me
> 
> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are v v appreciated + hmu on tumblr @joydecoy bc i would love some fromis mutuals


End file.
